Aparecium
by Almayen
Summary: 9. Elle s'enivre de ses hurlements qui résonnent en elle comme une symphonie dont elle seule comprendrait les accords. Et enfin, après l'acmé de l'orchestre, le silence. Il ne produit plus aucun son – comme le violoniste maniant trop fortement son archer, les cordes se sont brisées. Alors elle le tue, instrument cassé devenu inutile. Elle le tue, et elle rigole.
1. Sommaire

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Voici un recueil de mes participations à divers défis, comme les nuits du Fof ou bien les prompts de Bibliothèque de fictions. Bien évidemment, vous pouvez proposer des demandes / défis de votre jus !

Pour ce qui est du titre de ce recueil, _Aparecium_ est un sort permettant de révéler les écritures ou inscriptions cachées.

Je vous laisse donc avec un court sommaire (mis à jour au fur et à mesure de la publication), pour vous permettre d'accéder aux OS qui vous intéressent le plus !

* * *

Page 2 : **Fuite** [Neville, les Carrows - missing moment tome 7]

Page 3 : **Le temps avait bien fait son travail** [Harry, Ron, Hermione - post Poudlard]

Page 4 : **Un bouquet de cèdre** [Lily, James - pré livre]

Page 5 : **La personne la plus réaliste du monde** [Luna, Harry - Post Livre]

Page 6 : **Bonne fête** [Harry - Post Livre] _C'est la fête des mères, et Harry a trois personnes à remercier. Trois mères qui, chacune à leur manière, ont fait de lui l'homme qu'il était._

Page 7 : **Des images qui le hantent** [Drago - Post Livre, petit craquage] _Depuis quelques temps, Drago est hanté par des images de son passé. Il va donc chez une psychologue se confier... mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pourrait croire !_

Page 8 : **Un petit fil rouge étiolé** [les Weasley, Harry, Teddy - Post Livre] _Noël 1998. Une guirlande de Noël pendait mollement sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois. Elle avait été sortie du carton de décorations quelques minutes plus tôt par une femme, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'installer sur le sapin pour lequel elle était destinée. Noël aurait une saveur particulière cette année._


	2. Fuite

Petit mot de l'auteur : Hey sur vous ! Pour ma première participation à l'arbre à texte, je vous retrouve avec un petit texte sur Neville. Les contraintes étaient les suivantes :

 _Personnages_ : Neville et les Carrows

 _Mots à insérer_ : Résistance

 _Thème_ : Fuite.

* * *

Pour ce qui est des informations complémentaires :

 **Cible** : Rated K+

 **Genre** : Drame, hurt/comfort, famille

 **Moment** : Tome 7

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling._

* * *

 _Lâche_.

Ce mot revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Chaque seconde, chaque pas effectué semblait lui faire le même reproche. _Lâche_.

Il ne parvenait que vaguement à croire à ce qu'il était en train de faire – il _fuyait_. Ni plus, ni moins. Lui qui s'était toujours dressé contre les Carrows, qui avait toujours affirmé sa foi en Harry, lui qui avait connu tant de douloureuses retenues – cet homme qui avait pris le contrôle de la résistance de Poudlard fuyait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que les Carrows le prenait pour cible. La plupart du temps, il les laissait le prendre, les suivant de lui-même, plié en deux par un coup à l'estomac – mais la tête toujours haute. Parfois, il s'amusait à les fuir, se dissimulant dans le château, juste pour le plaisir de leur faire perdre du temps. Cette situation n'était donc pas inhabituelle pour Neville – lui courant, eux cherchant. Mais un léger détail changeait la donne. Cette fois-ci, Neville fuyait pour de bon. Pour toujours.

La lettre qui avait fait passer sa fuite de temporaire à définitive se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Elle ne comprenait que quelques mots – des signes d'affections et des compliments en grande partie – mais elle avait fait basculer l'existence précaire que Neville menait depuis maintenant sept mois.

.

 _« Cher Neville,_

 _Ces imbéciles de Mangemorts sont venus ce matin à la maison – ne t'en fais pas, je m'en suis facilement débarrassé. J'imagine que c'est l'un de tes nouveaux exploits qui m'a valu cette visite. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas fâchée – au contraire. Je suis très fière de toi, et je sais que tes parents le seraient aussi – tu es bien leur digne fils. Je suis donc en fuite pour le moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Continue plutôt de faire ce que tu fais. Affectueusement,_

 _Augusta »_

.

Oui, il était étonnant de constater à quel point quelques lignes pouvaient affecter la vie de quelqu'un. Car il n'avait fait aucun doute pour Neville que lorsque les Mangemort s'apercevraient de la disparition de sa grand-mère – et donc de leur unique moyen de pression – ceux-ci décideraient que cette école pourrait parfaitement se passer d'un membre un peu trop rebelle.

Neville avait donc tiré sa révérence. Il savait que sa décision de quitter Poudlard était censée – certains diraient même vitale. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Quel message envoyait-il s'il prenait la fuite ? S'il n'était plus là pour résister, qui le ferait ?

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle dans une salle de cours sombre, Neville eut une sorte de flash, qui l'emmena deux ans auparavant, alors qu'il s'était tenu dans cette même salle accompagné d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Neville eut d'abord un sourire en pensant à ses amis – sourire vite remplacé par une lueur déterminée et confiante. Quelques années plus tôt, c'était Harry qui s'était tenu debout face à Ombrage, clamant ses convictions et l'importance de lutter face à Voldemort. Harry, qui avait toujours résisté. Mais cette présente année, où il en avait été incapable, d'autres s'étaient levés et avait repris le flambeau. Ginny, Luna, et lui-même s'étaient rebellés, insurgés.

Neville sut alors qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il avait été un petit garçon timide et peureux, mais lorsque les temps l'avaient exigé, il avait su se montrer courageux et fort. Neville savait bien qu'il n'était pas extraordinaire. Il n'était pas un héros de la tempe d'Harry.

Et cette pensée le réconforta. Car cela voulait dire que si un garçon comme lui pouvait se rebeller, d'autres le pourraient également. Il eut une drôle de sensation à l'idée que demain, lorsque sa disparition serait annoncée, un élève sortirait de l'ombre pour prendre sa place – mais Neville chassa vite cette pensée réconfortante et repris sa course.

Il avait une Salle-sur-demande à trouver.

* * *

 _Note (de fin) : Une review = un coup donné aux Carrow (comment ça ? Almayen prônant la violence ? Comme quoi chaque règle a son exception...) D'ailleurs, aviez vous remarqué que ''chaque règle a une exception" est la seule règle sans exception, faisant ainsi exception à la règle... Sur ce, bon dimanche !_


	3. Le temps avait bien fait son travail

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, quelques basiques mais sincères vœux de bonne fin d'année (est-ce que ça se dit comme formule?) Mais bref, je vous retrouve avec une nouvelle participation _à l'arbre à texte du Répertoire fanfiction HP_. Encore une fois, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. L'image associée au défi est à retrouver sur ma page face "Almayen - fanfiction "

Petit jeu pour ce texte : j'ai fait une référence à un anime que j'aime beaucoup (beaucoup trop pour le bien de mes révisions). Celui qui trouve aura le droit de me donner un défi d'écriture !

* * *

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

 **Thème** : Révision

 **Mots à insérer** : _fatigue_ , _paresse_ , _concentration_ , _rigueur_.

* * *

 _La guerre contre les fourmis – chimères eut lieu en 1148. Elle opposa…_

Harry ne pouvait se souvenir de quels cans s'étaient opposés lors de la guerre en question. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait oublié quant à l'existence même de cette guerre. Après tout, il était grandement âgé. Certaines choses apprises et répétées s'effaçaient avec le temps – surtout quand ces choses relevaient du cours rébarbatif d'histoire de la magie. Qui avait quelque chose à faire de ces leçons là ?

Harry pouvait imaginer très bien Hermione s'indigner en entendant cette réflexion. Elle aurait certainement dit quelque chose du genre « _L'histoire est une discipline très importante ! L'histoire nous permet d'apprendre les erreurs de nos ancêtres, et d'éviter de les reproduire ! Il est essentiel d'aborder cette discipline avec une grande_ _ **rigueur**_ _, afin d'en… »_ A ceci, Ron et Harry auraient levés les yeux au ciel, avant de retourner à leur bataille explosive sous l'oeil désapprobateur de leur amie.

Oui, la scène était très claire dans son esprit. Ces remontrances durant les révisions de fin d'année, Harry les connaissaient par cœur – comme une pièce trop souvent répétée, où les répliques venaient naturellement.

Et c'était peut-être à cause de cette limpidité que cette scène était particulièrement douloureuse.

Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, mais ces moments lui manquaient. Bon dieu, les _révisions_ lui manquaient – si quelqu'un était venu lui dire cela, 70 ans plus tôt, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Comment regretter ces longues heures de travail, de **concentration** ? Comment regretter ces moments d'angoisse en voyant les cours s'accumuler ? Comment regretter ces après-midi à tenter de vaincre la **fatigue** ? Cela semblait impossible, et pourtant. Harry en était venu à souhaiter revivre ces moments-là.

Sûrement était-ce l'effet du temps. _Le temps guérissait tout_ , disait-on. Harry était bien placé pour savoir que ce dicton était faux. Le temps n'était pas guérisseur – il avait un tout autre pouvoir : il transformait les souvenirs, les modifiait, pour n'en garder que les meilleures parties. Cela devait être pour cela qu'en retrouvant une vieille fiche de révision, dont le parchemin usé s'effritait presque totalement sous ses doigts, l'octogénaire-Harry ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière que le jeune-Harry. Là où ce dernier avait lu avec **paresse** et contrainte quelques lignes écrites par Hermione sur la guerre des fourmis – chimères, le vieil homme qu'il était désormais relisait avec nostalgie ces mêmes lignes, le goût de la mélancolie en plus.

 _Hermione_ … Il avait oublié à quel point son écriture était belle. Et lisible – bien loin des pattes de mouches de Ron.

Harry se leva et commença à parler seul, à voix haute – il en avait pris l'habitude depuis que Ginny l'avait quitté, deux ans auparavant. Parler, pour donner une présence à la maison, déjà bien trop grande pour lui.

\- Je vais envoyer cette feuille à Ron. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisi…

Parler, avant de s'arrêter.

Et de pleurer.

Et de se rassoir.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans ces moments-là. Que Ron soit partit aussi, ou bien qu'il oublie que son meilleur ami l'ai quitté également. Cela faisait déjà – et seulement – deux mois. Il aurait dû se faire à cette idée depuis ce temps. Il aurait dû cesser de mettre de côté des choses destinées à Ron pour sa prochaine visite à Saint Mangouste. Car Ron était mort. Ginny aussi. Hermione aussi. Il aurait dû s'y habituer, accepter l'idée qu'il était seul désormais. Oh certes, il n'était pas totalement seul – à 84 ans, il avait de nombreux enfants, petits-enfants et autre progéniture. Mais il était douloureux de constater qu'il était le dernier de sa génération, le dernier de ses amis, le dernier du célèbre trio. Le _Survivant_. C'était assez ironique de constater que c'était encore lui qui était vivant, et ses proches morts. Ironique, et lassant.

Le parchemin toujours en main, Harry ferma les yeux. _La guerre contre les fourmis – chimères eut lieu en 1148._ Avec un peu de concentration, il pouvait presque entendre la voix d'Hermione prononcer ces mots, sous l'œil inattentif de Ron qui bronzait au soleil. Il pouvait de nouveau sentir l'odeur des livres entassés près d'eux, l'herbe sous son ventre alors qu'il était allongé dans le parc.

Oui, le temps avait bien fait son travail. Le temps avait transformé ces pénibles révisions en un souvenir précieux, à l'odeur si chère et douloureuse que seule possède la nostalgie.


	4. Un bouquet de cèdre

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** ce mini drabble qui n'était pas prévu dans ma liste de choses à faire a été écrit à la suite du défi _Chaine de drabbles du FoF_. Les conditions étaient les suivantes : **_Lily Evans, cèdre, moins de 500 mots_**.

Et Ducoup cela répond au 40e prompt du Défi fou de la Gazette : écrire sur Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily Evans avait toujours aimé les cèdres.

Enfant, elle s'allongeait souvent sous l'arbre majestueux qui se trouvait dans le parc de son quartier. Elle aimait y contempler les oiseaux qui se posaient sur ses branches et se perdre dans l'infinité des feuilles qui se déployaient sur celles-ci. Elle regrettait simplement d'être seule dans cette activité – Pétunia, sa sœur, trouvait que rester allongée dans l'herbe était ennuyeux et _sale_.

Adolescente, sa passion pour les cèdres ne s'était pas démentie. Ses parents lui avaient offert un petit matériel d'aquarelle, et elle se plaisait à reproduire l'arbre de son enfance sur la toile. Elle aimait d'autant plus cette activité que depuis quelques temps, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Severus Rogue. Les deux enfants, devenus adolescents, passaient leurs heures libres – les distractions dans leur petite ville étant peu nombreuses, surtout lorsqu'on est un sorcier.

Lily aimait ces jours de vacances, où ils rentraient de Poudlard et passaient des heures sous l'arbre. Lily peignait en écoutant Severus lui raconter les propriétés des cèdres (il en découvrait toujours de nouvelles). Leurs après-midi étaient tranquilles, sereins, et Lily appréciait ce calme.

Ces moments de complicité lui manquaient. Adulte, la vie l'avait séparé des cèdres et des souvenirs qu'elle leur associait : l'aquarelle était depuis bien longtemps sèche, Severus s'était éloigné irrémédiablement d'elle, tout comme Pétunia. Même sa baguette chérie, celle en bois de son arbre fétiche, s'était brisée. Elle avait été obligée d'en racheter une nouvelle, en saule – certes belle et puissante, mais elle n'était plus en cèdre.

Elle avait pris ce changement de baguette comme un signe néfaste. Tout ceux qui connaissaient sa passion pour les cèdres étaient soit morts, soit éloignés d'elle. Peut-être que tout ce à quoi elle se rattachait n'avait plus lieu d'être ?

James lui prouva qu'elle avait tort. Lors de leur premier anniversaire ensemble, il ne lui avait pas offert un bouquet de roses ou d'autres fleurs comme il en était l'usage. Il lui avait offert un bouquet de cèdre – ou pour être plus exact, une branche de l'arbre d'où s'échappaient quelques feuilles où la rosée perlait encore. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir déjà dit que son arbre préféré était le cèdre, et l'idée qu'il ait écouté et retenu cette information au détour d'une conversation banale lui amena des larmes de joie, teintées de mélancolie.

Elle n'avait plus ses parents, sa sœur ni Severus, mais elle avait James désormais. Il était devenu sa famille.


	5. La personne la plus réaliste du monde

Ce petit texte répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette :

\- Prompt of the day : Folie

\- Défi des maisons : Serdaigle (rêve)

\- Collectionner les Pop : Harley Quinn : écrire sur Luna Lovegood

\- Le défi fou HP 121 : Harry et Luna

\- la compétition de drabble : Harry et Luna

* * *

 **Personnages :** [Harry, Luna]

 **Contexte :** post livre

 _Merci à **Destrange** (x2), **Marina** et **Angelica** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

 _Luna Lovegood est folle_ , s'esclaffait tout Poudlard. Cette phrase, ainsi que tous les quolibets qui allaient avec, l'avait suivi toute sa vie. _Tarée, foldingue, malade, dérangée..._ Chacun jetait ces mots sans sembler se soucier de leur contenu – après tout Luna Lovegood était trop dans son monde pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on disait d'elle.

Ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous. Luna Lovegood se rendait toujours compte de l'impression que les gens pouvaient avoir d'elle. Au début, lorsqu'elle venait de sortir de son chaleureux foyer pour se confronter à la réalité de Poudlard, elle en avait été sincèrement blessée. Pourquoi tous les gens ne voulaient jamais s'ouvrir aux autres et rester enfermés dans leur vision étriquée de la réalité ? Cela l'avait désolé, mais elle avait rapidement appris à arrêter de se soucier des autres. Elle savait qu'un jour, quelqu'un l'accepterai – avec sa prétendue folie, ses Joncheruines et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

A sa grande surprise, son rêve s'était réalisé. Elle avait trouvé non seulement des amis sincères, mais également une personne qui voulait partager sa vie de manière plus intime qu'une relation amicale. Et la personne en question en personne n'avait été nulle autre qu'Harry Potter. Luna ne savait pas très bien comment Celui-qui-a-survécu en était venu à tomber amoureux d'elle – elle se sentait déjà bien assez reconnaissante qu'il lui offre son amitié – mais le fait en avait été là.

 **.**

 _Luna Lovegood est folle_ , l'avait averti Hermione et tous les gens qui connaissaient la Serdaigle. Harry devait bien admettre que sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille l'avait laissé pour le moins assez incrédule sur sa santé mentale – et pour être tout à fait honnête, les rencontres suivantes étaient elles aussi plutôt décalées.

Il avait fallu attendre qu'il la croise dans la Forêt interdite, alors qu'elle nourrissait les Sombrals, pour se rendre compte que les ragots se trompaient sur Luna. Luna Lovegood était dans son monde, Luna Lovegood était rêveuse, mais Luna Lovegood n'était certainement pas folle. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle était la personne la plus réaliste sur le monde qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Hermione levait toujours les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il disait cela, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le répéter. Hermione était brillante, mais parfois trop terre-à-terre pour la réalité de ce monde.

Oui, Luna Lovegood n'était pas folle. Elle exprimait simplement sa vision des choses de manière peu orthodoxe, toujours empreinte de bienveillance et d'empathie, avec une dose de rêverie. Et cela, pour un Harry qui avait été détruit par la guerre... c'était salvateur. Il avait besoin de cette douceur, de cette foi en le monde et en ses habitants, cette envie de faire le bien. Et si en plus Luna était intelligente, drôle, belle, et bien Harry n'allait pas cracher dessus.


	6. Bonne fête

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte a été écrit en une heure (et demi) pour la 114e nuit du FoF sur le thème " **maman** ". Le Fof est un forum permettant de discuter, s'amuser, participer à des défis... et vous pouvez le retrouver dans mes favs.

Ce texte répond aussi à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : le défi fou 169 (le Terrier) et le défis des citations contes des royaumes 180 (c'était vous)

Sinon j'ai changé le nom du recueil car ça devenait trop long à écrire. " Aparecium" est un sortilège qui permet de révéler l'encre et les écritures invisibles.

* * *

 **Personnages :** Harry

 **Contexte :** post livre

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica** et **Destrange** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Le Terrier était en ébullition. Ce n'était pas vraiment un état de fait exceptionnel, la maison des Weasley étant toujours remplie et donc particulièrement bruyante, mais l'agitation de cette journée de juin était exceptionnelle, même pour les critères de la maisonnée. Il fallait dire qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres : c'était la fête des mères.

Chacun des enfants Weasley avaient préparé une surprise – et même si la perte de Fred se faisait encore cruellement sentir, tous avaient essayé de mettre leur peine de côté pour rendre honneur à leur mère. Même Charlie avait fait le voyage depuis la Roumanie pour l'occasion.

Alors que les Weasley avaient commencé le repas pour lequel tous les membres de la fratrie avaient mis la main à la patte, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Tous se crispèrent un instant devant le bruit inattendu – la guerre, même un an après sa conclusion, avait laissé des marques, dont la méfiance – et Arthur, baguette à la main, se leva pour ouvrir à l'intrus. Il se détendit toutefois immédiatement en constatant que le visiteur n'était autre qu'Harry, et s'empressa de le faire rentrer.

\- Harry, chéri, que je suis heureuse de te voir ! s'exclama joyeusement Molly. Ginny nous avez dit que tu serais retenu au travail.

\- Oui, je suis malheureusement très pris. Mais je tenais quand même à faire un bond en vitesse, expliqua Harry.

\- Oh bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Et bien, oui... Molly, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

La matriarche s'empressa d'acquiescer, assez intriguée et étonnée de l'air timide de son protégé. Elle le conduisit dans le salon, où Harry lui tendit un paquet soigneusement emballé. À l'intérieur se trouvait un pull en laine rouge, où un « M » majuscule avait été cousu. Voyant la femme émue et étonnée, Harry s'expliqua :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous le dire, Molly, mais durant toutes ces années, vous m'avez été d'un grand soutient. Dans vos paroles, vos actions, vos cadeaux de Noël, vos... votre présence, tout simplement. Et je ne sais pas si c'est déplacé de ma part de vous dire cela, mais... vous avez été comme une mère pour moi. La première que j'ai réellement connu et eu. Alors, pour tout cela, merci.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Molly, et Harry craint un instant d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. La mère Weasley le rassura cependant rapidement en le serra dans ses bras, et en murmurant :

\- Ce n'est pas du tout déplacé, Harry chéri. Tu es comme mon fils. Tu auras toujours ta place dans cette famille, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, soulagé et ému. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'attendait à ce que Molly lui réponde quelque chose du genre, mais l'entendre dire à voix haute était beaucoup plus fort que de l'imaginer. Les deux restèrent un instant dans les bras de l'autre, avant que Molly ne lui redemande :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester pour le repas ?

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ma journée s'annonce très chargé. Je reviendrais un autre jour.

Sur ce, Harry transplana vers sa deuxième destination de la journée : Godric's Hollow.

 **oOoOo**

Il avait légèrement menti à Molly. Sa journée s'annonçait en effet chargée, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait demandé à Ginny de dire, ce n'était pas le travail qui en en était le responsable. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel.

Marchant dans les rues tranquilles du village, Harry tentait d'oublier les souvenirs désagréables survenus l'année précédente. Il fini par arriver vers l'endroit qui l'intéressait : le cimetière et plus particulièrement la tombe de James et Lily Potter.

Contrairement à sa précédente visite, cette dernière n'était pas recouverte de neige, mais d'une multitude de feuilles et de fleurs, tombés du cerisier situé au-dessus. Harry accroupi devant la dalle de pierre et y déposa un bouquet de roses. L'émotion menaça de le submerger, mais il se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions pour pouvoir confier ce qu'il était venu dire :

\- Bonne fête maman... je suis désolé de ne pas être venu pour les dix-neufs derrières fêtes des mères. Je te promets de me rattraper pour les prochaines.

Après ce serment, Harry resta une heure à parler de tout et de rien, de l'année écoulée, de ses espoirs pour la reconstruction du monde magique, des cauchemars qu'il continuait à faire... Il savait qu'extérieurement, il semblait parler dans le vide – où à la rigueur, à une dalle de pierre froide. Mais au fond de son cœur, Harry sentait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi proche de sa mère.

Même s'il se sentait profondément serein dans le petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow, Harry se décida néanmoins à partir au bout d'une heure : il lui restait en effet un dernier arrêt à faire. Et même s'il n'avait même pas à parler à la destinataire de son dernier cadeau, cet arrêt resterai le plus difficile de la journée.

 **oOoOo**

Il réapparut dans un léger et discret « plop » devant les grilles du manoir. La vue de la bâtisse où il avait été amené à peine un an plus tôt lui procura des sueurs froides. Mais il était venu pour une raison précise, et ce n'était pas quelques mauvais souvenirs qui allaient l'arrêter – du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Fier de cette résolution bancale, il s'engagea dans l'allée, toujours aussi impeccablement taillée – certaines choses ne changeaient décidément jamais. Il fini par arriver devant la porte d'entrée, où il toqua énergiquement.

Ce fut un Drago Malefoy tiré à quatre épingles qui lui ouvrit d'un flegmatique :

\- Potter.

Son « Malefoy » fut tout aussi impassible – là encore, la guerre n'avait rien changé à leurs salutations. Une nouveauté fit toutefois son apparition lorsqu'Harry tendit au blond une lettre en demanda :

\- Tu peux transmettre ça à ta mère en lui disant que c'est de ma part ?

Drago prit la missive, manifestement étonné. Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry fit demi tour. Il entendit toutefois très clairement le blond lui proposer :

\- Tu veux lui donner en main propre ? Ma mère est dans le salon. On a même du thé si tu veux...

A en juger par le ton de sa voix, Drago était tout aussi surpris de s'entendre inviter Harry Potter à boire du thé que le brun ne l'était lui-même. Cela le poussa à se tourner de nouveau vers le blond et à esquisser une sorte de sourire de remerciement :

\- Non merci. Je... j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Contente toi de lui donner, d'accord ?

Harry n'expliqua pas qu'il aurait été insoutenable pour lui de retourner dans le lieu où Hermione avait été torturé. Cela aurait été inutile – Drago semblait l'avoir compris de toute manière, et hocha la tête. Assuré que sa demande serait exécutée, Harry transplana, laissant le manoir derrière lui.

Drago, lui, ferma la porte, fixant la lettre donnée par Harry. Celle-ci ne portait pas de cachet officiel (ni même de cachet tout cours), il devait donc s'agir bel et bien d'une lettre personnelle de la part du Gryffondor et non d'un message du Ministère. Drago rejoignit donc sa mère à l'étage, qui s'enquit sur l'intrus qui avait frappé à la porte :

\- C'était Saint-Potter, il...

\- Cesse de l'appeler ainsi, Drago, le réprimanda Narcissa. Il a fait beaucoup pour notre famille. C'est grâce à lui si nous ne sommes pas à Azkaban avec ton père.

\- C'était _Potter_ , reprit Drago (ce qui conduisit sa mère à lever les yeux mentalement au ciel en pensant que certaines choses ne changeraient décidément jamais). Il voulait te donner ça.

Narcissa prit la lettre que son fils lui tendait, attendit quelques instants, et haussa finalement un sourcil qui voulait dire « je voudrais lire cette lettre seule ». Drago fini par exécuter à la demande silencieuse de sa mère, qui ouvrit avec anxiété le message laissé par le Sauveur. Elle était inquiète : qu'est-ce qu'Harry Potter pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui dire pour lui écrire une lettre et venir lui donner en mains propres au Manoir ?

Elle fini par ouvrir la fameuse missive où était inscrit les mots suivants :

 _" Madame Malefoy,_

 _J'ai longtemps hésité à vous écrire cette lettre. Cela fait un an que je repousse ce moment, pour tout vous dire. Et pour comprendre pourquoi je saute le pas maintenant, je dois vous expliquer quelques choses sur ce dernier mois._

 _J'ai réalisé en effet il y a quelques semaines que je n'avais jamais fêté la fête des mères. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, me direz vous : ma mère est morte avant que je ne puisse me souvenir d'elle, et ma tante... ma tante a été tout sauf un modèle de maternité pour moi. L'an dernier, lorsque nous étions encore en guerre, je me suis rendu sur la tombe de ma mère, et j'ai alors compris que si elle n'était plus là, je pouvais toujours lui parler, me rapprocher d'elle. Dans la mesure du possible, du moins. Ce qui m'a également fait réaliser que ces dernières années, j'avais eu si ce n'est une mère, une femme qui s'en rapprochait. J'ai alors décidé cette année de célébrer ces deux femmes, ces deux figures maternelles._

 _Mais alors que je préparais quelques cadeaux pour elles, je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit un sentiment de vide. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Et j'ai fini par comprendre : ce qu'il me manquait, c'était vous._

 _Je ne suis bien sûr pas en train de dire que vous avez été une figure maternelle pour moi – nous ne connaissons pas assez pour cela, et je ne pense pas honnêtement que nous puissions dépasser un jour le passé que nous avons en commun pour que cela se produise un jour. Si je vous écrit cette lettre en ce jour, c'est parce que j'ai finalement compris le point sur lequel je peinais à mettre des mots, et le résultat est tout simple : j'ai été par deux fois approché par la mort, ou par son représentant de l'époque, Voldemort. Et ces deux fois, j'ai été sauvé par des mères. La première fois, il y a dix-neufs, par ma mère, lorsqu'elle s'est interposée entre le seigneur des Ténèbres et moi. Et la deuxième fois, lorsque vous avez fait de même, un an auparavant. Vous ne l'avez pas fait pour me sauver moi, mais pour sauver votre fils – et même si cette marque d'amour ne s'adressait pas à moi, elle reste la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu. Et pour cette raison, vous faites partie des mères de ma vie._

 _Je vous remercie donc pour ce que vous avez fait dans la forêt interdite. Et je vous souhaite de passer de nombreuses autres fêtes des mères avec votre fils._

 _Harry Potter "_


	7. Des images qui le hantent

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 115e nuit du FoF sur le thème " **hanter** ". Le Fof est un forum permettant de discuter, s'amuser, participer à des défis... et vous pouvez le retrouver dans mes favs.

 _Ce texte répond aussi à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : le Si tu l'oses 807 (gel), le défi fou 65 (Drago/Astoria), le défis des citations contes des royaumes 35 (]Elle] se ramassa légèrement sur elle-même, prête à combattre, mais sans se soucier de couvrir sa glorieuse nudité. Du regard, [elle] cherchait aux alentours ce qu'[elle] pourrait bien utiliser comme arme. [Il] ne l'en apprécia que plus.), le collectionner les pop Wolverine (écrire sur le gel de Drago), collection restreinte (que du dialogue) et Pick a card (écrire sur les Malefoy)_

* * *

 **Personnage :** Drago

 **Contexte :** post livre

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica** , **Plume** , **Sigognac** , **LycorisSnape** , **Elayan** , **Wizzette** , **Joy Misty Holy** , **Oceanna** , **Turand** et **Destrange** _

_pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !_

Et contrairement au chapitre sur la Fête des mères qui était plus sérieux, celui-ci relève d'un craquage complet créé par mon cerveau fatigué de mes cours de XVIII...

* * *

\- Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- …

\- Monsieur Malefoy, cela fait maintenant dix minutes que vous êtes ici sans rien dire. Ne haussez pas les épaules comme cela, s'il vous plaît, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Vous allez vous enfermer dans ce mutisme pendant longtemps ?

\- …

\- Je vois. Vous faites à votre aise. Je vous rappellerai simplement que si vous avez pris rendez-vous avec moi, c'est pour parler. Du moins, c'est le principe d'une séance avec un psychologue. À moins que vous ne soyez trop lâche ? lança la dite psychologue, en espérant que titiller le blond le tirerai de son mutisme.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche ! s'insurgea ce dernier, tombant en plein dans le piège tendu par son interlocutrice. Simplement trop... bouleversé.

\- C'est normal, la rassura la psychologue. Parler n'est jamais aisé, mais se confier fait souvent du bien. Vous pourriez par exemple me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre rôle de deviner ? renifla hautainement Drago.

\- Très bien, si vous voulez jouer à ça... Votre narcissisme démesuré ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mes cheveux sont magnifiques et que j'en suis conscient que je suis quelqu'un de narcissique ou imbu de sa personne. Cela fait simplement de moi quelqu'un de réaliste.

\- Votre problème d'addiction au gel et autres produits capillaires ?

\- Mes cheveux méritent toute leur attention.

\- Votre manifeste manque de confiance en vous que vous cachez derrière des propos insultants ?

\- Si vous faîtes référence à ma compétition avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, je peux vous assurer que j'ai pleinement confiance en moi.

\- Elle était pourtant major de promotion, ce qui vous irritait beaucoup, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était meilleure que moi. Elle était simplement avantagée par Dumbledore, comme tous les abruti de sa stupide maison ! _Dix points pour Gryffondor,_ commença-t-il à imiter _, youhou, vous gagnez la coupe même si l'année est terminée, ahah, feinte!_

\- Très bien, concéda la psy en levant les yeux au ciel. Le traumatisme que vous avez eu à être transformé en fouine devant tous vos camarades de classe ?

\- Hé ! Comment vous savez ça ?

\- Tout le monde le sait. Alors monsieur Malefoy, je continue cette liste aussi inutile que désagréable pour vous, ou vous me dites pourquoi vous êtes réellement ici ?

\- D'accord... accepta Drago, résigné. Je viens parce que je suis... hanté.

\- Hanté ? Par un fantôme ?

\- Non. Par des images de mon passé et que j'aimerai oublier.

\- Je vois. Pourriez vous me les décrire ? demanda le docteur.

\- Non. Les images que j'ai en tête sont trop horribles, répondit avec peine Drago. Mais elles me hantent sans cesse. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, elles s'imposent à mon esprit. La nuit, je me réveille en sursaut. Et même si je ne me souviens plus du contenu de mes cauchemars, je sais que ce sont elles qui les ont causé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser.

\- Peut-être pourriez vous déménager ? proposa la psychologue.

\- Et bien c'est vrai que c'est devenu assez gênant depuis que ma mère s'est amourachée de cet imbécile de Lockhart... si j'avais su qu'il allait séduire ma mère en reprenant ses esprits, je n'aurais jamais inventé ce remède pour l'amnésie ! Remarquez, rajouta-t-il pour lui même, je ne serai pas contre une petite dose d'oubliettes pour oubliez cette fois où je suis rentré dans leur chambre et...

\- Oui cela a dû faire un choc, concéda la psychologue tout en le coupant. Mais je voulais surtout parler de l'occupation du Manoir par Vous-Savez-Qui et les horreurs que vous avez dû y voir. Vous en éloigner dans un nouveau chez vous pourrait vous faire du bien.

\- Oh... et bien oui, j'ai vu des choses... désagréables oui, mais... ça va plutôt bien en fait. J'associe plus la maison à mes souvenirs d'enfance que à la guerre. Et pour les images en elles mêmes, je tiens plutôt bien le coup pour tout vous dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Si ne se sont pas les images de la guerre qui vous hantent, de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- DfanavecAryter, grommela-t-il dans un soupir exagérément dramatique et parfaitement incompréhensible.

\- Pardon ?

\- Des fanart avec Harry Potter, clarifia-t-il.

\- Je... je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Expliquez moi depuis le début.

 **oOoOo**

 _\- On dira ce que l'on voudra, mais la technologie moldue est tout de même bien intéressante ! s'exclama Astoria. L'on peut y trouver ce que l'on veut et... chéri ?_

 _\- Oui ? demanda le dit chéri depuis la salle de bain._

 _\- Tu peux venir ici s'il te plaît ? Immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda un Drago essoufflé, du shampoing pour « un rendu naturel et brillant » plein les yeux._

 _\- Si tu voulais me tromper avec Harry Potter, tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de ne pas en faire étalage dans la presse moldue ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une gifle monumentale._

 _\- Aie ! s'écria Drago avant de reprendre, paniqué : quoi ? Harry Potter ? Mais... non ! Non ! Non, jamais ! Que... Potter ? Mais d'où vas-tu inventer cela ?_

 **oOoOo**

\- Nous avons finit par nous rendre compte que l'article qu'avait cru lire Astoria n'était en réalité que des « fanfiction », termina d'expliquer Drago. Ce sont des histoires, inventées par des moldus, qui mettent en scène des personnes qu'ils aiment.

\- Et comment sont ces histoires ? demanda la psychologue, visiblement intéressée.

\- Horribles, répondit Drago en coupant court à son excitation. Elles racontent n'importe quoi !

\- Voyons, ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça...

\- Oh si. J'ai apporté un extrait, pour que vous compreniez. Herm, s'échauffa-t-il la voix avant de lire : _« Harry_ _se ramassa légèrement sur lui-même, prêt à combattre, mais sans se soucier de couvrir sa glorieuse nudité. Du regard, Harry cherchait aux alentours ce qu'il pourrait bien utiliser comme arme. Drago ne l'en apprécia que plus. »_ C'est complètement délirant ! Comme si j'allais apprécier la soi-disante glorieuse nudité de Potter ! Mais n'importe quoi !

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange, concéda la psychologue (tout en notant mentalement le nom de cette « fanfiction » parce que elle, cela l'intéressait plutôt bien de découvrir la glorieuse nudité du célèbre Harry Potter)

\- Et encore... ce n'est pas finit... dans certaines histoires, les auteurs me mettent avec Loufoca ! Comme si j'allais me marier avec une foldingue pareille ! Ou Ginny Weasley... c'est une Weasley pardi ! Et ce n'est pas le pire : certaines histoires me mettent en scène avec Severus – ce qui est totalement glauque – ou pire ! Mon père ! C'est mon Père, bordel !

\- Je vois... je comprends que cela vous perturbe grandement. Et donc... quel est le lien avec les images qui vous hantent tant ?

 **oOoOo**

 _\- Mais voyons Astoria, je te jure que je ne tromperai jamais ! Et encore moins avec Potter !_

 _\- Pourquoi « encore moins » ?_

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Parce que « encore moins » ça insinue le fait que tu pourrais le faire « encore plus » avec d'autres... comme avec Pansy, non ?_

 _\- Pansy a été un coup d'un soir à l'école ! Ces articles sont complètement bidons ! Voyons Astoria, tu sais aussi bien qu'on ne peut pas se fier à ce qui écrivent ces journaux assoiffés de ragots !_

 _\- Les journaux ne sont pas fiables, admit Astoria faisaint croire un instant à Drago qu'il s'en était sorti, avant qu'elle ne rajoute : mais les images, oui._

 _\- De quoi tu... demanda-t-il avant de s'interrompre dans un très inélégant « aaaaaaaaaaaah » et de s'évanouir sous le choc._

 **oOoOo**

\- Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ces fichues images... murmura Drago, qui peinait maintenant à parler tellement le souvenir était douloureux. Je revois encore et toujours ces griboullis, montrant Potter et moi... je...

\- Tenez, dit la psychologue en lui tenant un mouchoir (et en se promettant, toujours mentalement, de consulter ces fameux « fanart »). Ca va aller. Vous êtes fort, vous pourrez vous en remettre.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda Drago entre deux larmes.

\- Bien sûr. Et pour cela, il faut combattre le mal par le mal.

\- Je dois écrire une fanfiction décrivant la vie sexuelle des auteurs de manière très explicite et fantasmée ?

\- Euh... vous pouvez, si cela vous fait du bien. Mais surtout, vous devez affronter vos peurs et lire une fanfiction qui vous fera du bien et vous permettra de vous réconcilier avec cette pratique. Choisissez quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas, qui soit mignon et vous fasse du bien.

\- Si vous le dites docteur, s'exécuta Drago qui chercha une histoire à lire. À ça y'est, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui réponde à vos critères. Ça s'appelle « un chaton tout choupi ». Les histoires de chaton, c'est forcément mignon, non ?

\- Bien évidement, acquiesça le docteur. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture Monsieur Malefoy, et un bon rétablissement.

\- Merci à vous, répondit Drago – qui ne se doutait pas encore que non, les histoires de chaton, ce n'était pas forcément mignon, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à regretter sa naïveté et à maudire tous les fanfictionneurs !

* * *

 _ **Note (de fin) :** Pour comprendre pleinement la chute, allez lire "Sorcellerie et incompréhensions", un excellent receuil de Destrange. Le texte en question est le 41e, appelé "un chaton tout choupi". Et oui Destrange, je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise (mais promis les autres qui passent par là et qui ne connaissent pas, ça vaut la lecture!)_

 _Sinon je dois dire que je me suis bien amusée à torturer ce pauvre Drago._


	8. Un petit fil rouge étiolé

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le FoF (qui se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris, allez-y jeter un coup d'œil). J'ai donc du écrire pour **Maneeya** !

 **Maneeya,** j'espère sincèrement que ce texte te plaira. J'ai longuement, mais alors très longuement hésité pour le fandom (j'adore Sansa aussi, pareil pour The good place), mais rien ne me satisfaisait. Je me suis donc retrouvée ce 24 décembre matin à me dire qu'il fallait quand même que je tranche pour quelque chose, j'ai commencé à écrire et voilà le résultat.

* * *

 _Merci à **Marina, Angelica, Destrange, CyrilCE, Wizzette, Misty** et **Plume** pour leurs reviews sur l'OS précédent !_

* * *

 _Noël 1998_

Une guirlande de Noël pendait mollement sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois. Elle avait été sortie du carton de décorations quelques minutes plus tôt par une femme, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'installer sur le sapin pour lequel elle était destinée. Au lieu de cela, la femme s'était assise, chancelante, et l'avait regardé en tremblant.

Puis la femme s'était levée et avait couru dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais vérifier que la tourte ne brûle pas, avait-elle prétexté.

Tous savaient qu'elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer un mensonge – elle n'avait rien mis à cuire, l'heure du repas étant bien loin d'arriver. Mais tous firent semblant de la croire et tous retinrent eux aussi des larmes, avant d'aller errer dans quelques endroits de la maison pour pleurer.

Noël aurait une saveur particulière cette année. Et pour cause : Fred n'était plus là pour le fêter.

 **.**

Personne n'eut le courage d'installer la guirlande. Chaque matin de décembre, les Weasley passaient devant ce petit fil rouge étiolé et brûlé qui aurait été mis à la poubelle si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre – mais ce petit fil rouge avait été celui de Fred, et personne ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en séparer, tout comme personne ne pouvait se résoudre à le retirer de la chaise pour lui donner sa place sur le sapin.

Alors celle-ci resta sur le dossier de la chaise chacun des vingt-quatre jours qui séparaient Noël et lorsque celui-ci arriva finalement, un accord tacite avait été passé de la laisser ici, sur la chaise qu'aurait dû occuper son propriétaire.

Noël eut définitivement une saveur particulière cette année-là, ce qui n'étonna personne. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés réunis autour de cette table avait été lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur – autrement dit, lorsque la guerre avait officiellement commencé. De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis : de nombreux cauchemars qui venaient les réveiller durant la nuit, des cicatrices qui meurtrissaient leurs cœur et chaires, des pertes qui ne seraient jamais remplacées.

Mais parmi tous les mots que personne n'avait la force de prononcer, raisonnait dans le silence de la salle à manger le gazouillis innocent et curieux d'un petit Teddy Lupin découvrant avec un plaisir naïf les emballages chatoyants au pied du sapin.

\- Quelqu'un semble impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, commenta Ginny d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Si faussement enjouée qu'elle partait dans des notes aiguës destinées à empêcher ses pleurs de couler. Faussement enjouée, mais à la remarque suffisamment vraie pour que chacun arrête de fixer tristement son assiette pour rejoindre le petit garçon de neuf mois au pied du sapin.

Faussement enjouée, comme les autres voix qui la rejoignirent bientôt, mais dont quelques sourires sincères se faisaient voir de ci de là à la découverte d'un présent, une exclamation de surprise ravie à la découverte du cadeau tant désiré, à quelques rires attendris devant la vision d'un Teddy complètement enveloppé sous du papier cadeau.

Noël avait été cette année-là faussement enjoué, et tous en avaient été conscients. Mais derrière les larmes qu'ils se retenaient de pleurer, se glissaient des étincelles d'un bonheur qui demandait déjà à éclore de nouveau.

 **oOoOo**

 _Noël 1999_

La guirlande pend une nouvelle fois sur le dossier de la chaise.

Une nouvelle fois, chacun des enfants Weasley a cherché sa guirlande dans le carton de décoration, et une nouvelle fois, celle de Fred est restée derrière – ce qui était terriblement logique. Il n'était plus là pour la prendre.

Alors comme le Noël précédent, Molly avait fini par s'en saisir de ses mains tremblantes, l'entortillant machinalement entre ses doigts aux ongles rongés. Et comme le Noël précédent, personne n'avait eu le courage de finaliser l'action commencée, et le petit fil rouge était resté sur la chaise.

Mais contrairement au Noël dernier, il avait fini par gagner sa juste place.

 **.**

\- Faites attention à vos affaires, prévint Harry d'une voix fatiguée. Maintenant qu'il a compris que le monde ne se résume pas à la maison et à ses affaires, il gambade partout.

\- C'est l'âge qui veut ça. On a aussi connu ce moment infernal où ils touchent à tout, répondit Arthur d'une voix remplie de la compréhension d'un parent qui avait aussi été confronté à l'exploration infernale des enfants de presque deux ans.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de celui qui était devenu un grand-père de cœur, le garçon aux cheveux bleus se dégagea des bras de son parrain pour s'avancer joyeusement dans la salle où la table de Noël avait été dressée. S'il déambulait tout d'abord sans but précis, son attention enfantine fut rapidement attirée par un long objet qui dépassait d'une chaise. Son vocabulaire babillant ne s'était pas encore enrichit du nom de l'objet mais son intérêt avait déjà repéré que c'était quelque chose de drôle. Il marcha alors d'un pas décidé vers l'objet de ses désirs d'amusement, conduisant les adultes à faire un sourire attendrit en se demandant qu'elle serait la chose victime de son enthousiasme.

Avant que les cheveux de Teddy ne deviennent d'un rouge vif et qu'ils comprennent ainsi que celui-ci était intéressé par rien d'autre que la guirlande de Fred.

Ce fut Bill, qui était le plus proche de la relique, qui sauva la guirlande des mains destructivement baladeuses de l'enfant. L'aîné se retrouve ainsi avec le petit fil rouge, toujours aussi étiolé et abîmé par de trop nombreuses farces dans les mains, tandis que les bras d'Harry étaient occupés par son filleul pleurant la perte de son amusement.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, figés, ne sachant que faire de leur paquet respectif, lorsqu'Hermione suggéra à Teddy pour calmer ses pleurs :

\- Et si on installait la guirlande sur le sapin ? Elle sera très belle avec les autres, tu ne crois pas ?

Cela sembla enthousiasmer le petit enfant qui cessa aussitôt de pleurer.

\- Mais attention, le prévint Hermione. C'est très fragile. Tu dois faire attention, d'accord ?

Avec une concentration presque religieuse, le bambin prit un bout de la guirlande, l'autre extrémité du fil tenu par Molly. Les deux installèrent alors le petit fil rouge sur une branche basse du sapin, et reculèrent de quelques pas pour admirer le résultat.

Celui-ci était loin d'être parfait – la guirlande était bancale, inégalement disposée, s'entortillait maladroitement autour d'une même branche et masquait quelques boules précédemment installées. Et pourtant, il leur semblaient à tous qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi mieux placée.

Ce n'était pas Fred qui avait accroché sa guirlande. Après des mois de dénis, chacun avait dû accepter le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le refaire, ou jamais partager ce moment. Mais grâce à un intermédiaire tout aussi malicieux et curieux, sa guirlande trônait une nouvelle fois sur le sapin familiale, rejoignant celles de ses frères et sœurs.

Molly n'avait jamais voulu croire que la vie continuait, en dépit de leurs pertes – comment aurait-elle pu, lorsqu'on lui avait arraché son enfant ? Mais alors qu'elle voyait un autre petit garçon répéter les gestes que Fred avait lui-même fait, avec ce même émerveillement joyeux, elle pensa qu'il était plus juste de dire que la vie continuait _avec_ leurs pertes. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout simplement tirer une croix sur le passé, mais elle pourrait laisser une place pour le présent et le futur à venir. La guerre leur avait appris qu'une famille n'était jamais figée – elle subissait des pertes, accueillait de nouveaux membres, disait au revoir à certains. Dans quelques Noël qu'elle espérait très nombreux, elle-même ne serait plus là, tandis que d'autres auraient fait leur apparition dans cette grande famille.

Oui, au final, tout ce qui demeurerait toujours inchangé dans cette grande course mouvante de la vie serait au final l'amour qui les unissaient les uns aux autres.

Et elle en eut la confirmation lorsque Bill prit la main de Fleur pour annoncer :

\- Nous pensions attendre le dessert pour vous l'apprendre, mais puisque tout le monde est arrivé et que nous avons votre attention... Nous avons la joie de vo...

\- Je suis enceinte, le coupa Fleur qui semblait de plus pouvoir attendre que Bill ait terminé sa mise en bouche.

À cela, chacun poussa des félicitations surprises – et cette fois-ci, l'enthousiasme de chacun n'était faussement feint.

 **oOoOo**

 _Noël 2000_

Cinq guirlandes de Noël pendaient mollement sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois. Elles avaient été sorties du carton de décorations quelques minutes plus tôt par une femme qui s'adresse maintenant à un enfant de presque trois ans :

\- Choisi laquelle tu préfères, Teddy.

\- La violette ! s'exclama avec l'autorité joyeuse propre des enfants de son âge.

\- Elle est à toi, dans ce cas. On va l'accrocher.

Molly prend alors la main de Teddy et l'amène vers le sapin qui trône dans un coin de la salle à manger. Le petit garçon s'avance et dépose délicatement la guirlande à un endroit accessible pour sa petite taille.

La matriarche Weasley se tourne ensuite vers Fleur, Hermione et Harry, pour leur remettre trois des quatre guirlandes restantes exposées sur la chaise, et ceux-ci vont également accrocher leur nouveau bien sur les feuillages du sapin. La dernière est quand à elle présentée à une petite tête blonde, présentement plus intéressée par ses propres pieds que par l'objet que lui tend sa grand-mère. Mais celle-ci ne s'en formalise pas – elle sait que dans quelques années, Victoire sera aussi heureuse que ses oncles, tantes ou autres cousins d'installer sa guirlande auprès de celles de toutes les personnes qu'elle aime.

Pour le moment, c'est Fleur et Bill qui s'approchent du sapin une deuxième fois pour déposer la guirlande à la place de leur fille.

La famille reste quelques instants à observer le résultat, puis chacun s'en détourne pour aller mettre la table et installer les divers éléments du repas de Noël. Seule Molly reste quelques instants supplémentaires devant le conifère lumineux. Celui-ci scintille d'une quinzaine de guirlandes, aussi multicolores que sont variés les caractères de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Au milieu du sapin se trouve la guirlande rouge de Fred, que Arthur et elle ont installé ensembles cette année. Cette vision lui procure un serrement de cœur – et elle sait que ce sentiment ne pourra jamais disparaître. Mais lorsqu'elle voit les branches nues qui attendent de recevoir un jour leur guirlande comme autant de personnes à accueillir dans son cœur, elle se dit qu'elle pourra vivre de nombreux autres Noël remplis de rires et d'amour.

* * *

 _Petit mot de fin : **Maneeya,** je t'avoue que je suis très incertaine sur si tu vas aimer. Tu as mis dans tes indications que tu n'aimais pas "_Les textes "feel bad" : un peu bizarre à expliquer parce que je n'ai rien contre l'utilisation de la tristesse, de la colère, de la violence sous n'importe quelle forme etc... mais je n'apprécierais pas qu'elle soit justifiée, légitimée ou qu'elle se contente d'enclencher un cercle vicieux de surenchère. En fait, je vous demande de me laisser un peu d'espoir pour Noël. _"_

 _J'espère que ce n'est pas trop triste pour toi (je suis d'humeur trèèèès mélancolique en ce moment, et ce qui me paraitrait comme le top de la joie pourrait en fait s'avérer triste pour d'autres). En tout cas je me suis attachée à laisser une note plus positive à la fin et des touches d'espoir tout de même, parce que c'est Noël quoi, et que ça me paraissait un peu extrême que tout le monde broie du noir (et contrairement à ça, ça aurait été extrême qu'il y ait que des paillettes)._

 _Bref. J'espère que tu aimeras. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, fait le moi savoir, j'écrirais un petit truc bien déjanté sur The good place pour me rattraper ! **Dans tous les cas, de bonne fêtes à toi.**_  
 ** _Et de bonnes fêtes à tout le monde !_**

Sinon ce texte répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : collectionner les Pop (Pop Ymir : écrire sur les Weasley), pick a card (Ten of Clubs : écrire sur Teddy Lupin), les citations HG (20 : la vie continue, en dépit de nos pertes), si tu l'oses (392 : Matriarche), le défi fou (358 : mot – chatoyant), la collection restreinte (34 : aucun sort jeté/mentionné).


	9. Le monde lui appartient

Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 120e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"ésotérique",** dans le sens premier du terme à savoir "enseignements secrets réservés à des initiés".

Bon, ce texte est sur Bellatrix, donc elle est son propre warning.

* * *

 **Personnage** : Bellatrix

 **Contexte** : pré Livre

 _Merci à **Angelica** , **Maneeya** , **Wizzette** et **Turand** (x2) pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

L'homme à ses pieds crie, mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Ce n'est qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres – inutile. Elle ne le torture pas pour obtenir un quelconque renseignement ou parce qu'elle a une dent contre lui. Elle le torture parce qu'elle a envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ni plus, ni moins.

Elle le regarde distraitement, alors qu'il gémit quelque chose à propos de ses enfants – ou bien est-ce de sa femme ? Elle s'en fiche complètement. Sa vie ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Sûrement parce que celle-ci est inintéressante. Elle évalue d'un coup d'œil son costume désormais en pièce, à la chemise blanche maintenant déchirée et rougie par son sang qui ne cesse de couler, et elle rit. Cet homme est si pitoyable – avec son petit costume d'employé de bureau, sa petite famille, sa petite vie bien rangée sans aucun sens...

Il va mourir comme il a vécu – anonymement, et inutilement. S'il n'était pas en train de gémir de douleur, il se rendrait compte que ces vingt dernières minutes passées en sa compagnie sont le moment le plus intéressant de son existence. Une histoire qu'il aurait pu raconter à ses enfants, comme une anecdote, une preuve que quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire lui soit arrivé.

Bien sûr, comme comme elle va le tuer, il ne pourra rien raconter à ses enfants.

De tout manière, en faisant exploser leur maison ainsi, ceux-ci sont certainement déjà morts.

Elle agite encore sa baguette, nonchalamment, _facilement_ – comme si elle lançait un sortilège de première année et non l'un des trois sorts interdits. Elle lance le sort, encore et encore, et l'autre crie de plus en plus fort, en écho aux Doloris qu'elle prononce.

Elle s'enivre de ses hurlements qui résonnent en elle comme une symphonie dont elle seule comprendrait les accords. Ici les cordes délicates d'une harpe – _des sanglots qui s'échappent_ – là des tambours frappés avec virulence – _le bruit de ses os qui se brisent_ – là les frémissements affolés des vents – _les cris agonisants de ce qui n'est plus un homme mais maintenant une forme sanguinolente_.

Et enfin, après l'acmé de l'orchestre, le silence.

Il ne produit plus aucun son – comme le violoniste maniant trop fortement son archer, les cordes se sont brisées.

Alors elle le tue, et l'homme s'éteint sans un bruit. Elle, elle rigole, elle rigole de joie et de satisfaction, elle rigole comme une enfant heureuse – sauf qu'ici, le rire est fou.

Elle regarde sa baguette, si belle et si puissante – à son image. Sa robe blanche est tâchée de sang dans un contraste qui l'enivre presque autant que l'odeur de peur et de fer qui s'en dégage. Elle tourne alors sur elle-même sous le ciel étoilée, tourbillon de blanc et de rouge, et elle rit de sa liberté. Elle ne sera pas comme les autres de son milieu, coincées dans un mariage qu'elles ne veulent pas, à élever leurs enfants en reprenant de vieux rideaux, en n'osant jamais élever la voix. Elle, elle ne se taira pas.

Elle, elle ne portera pas une robe de mariée pour l'enlever pour le plaisir lubrique d'un homme qu'elle n'a pas choisi – sa robe nuptiale, elle en fera le linceul des vies qu'elle prendra.

Ce soir, elle passe sa nuit de noce dans les bras d'un autre homme que son époux, à donner la mort plutôt que l'amour.

Et tout cela, grâce à la marque qu'elle porte sur son bras – la marque qui fait d'elle une mangemort, une membre à part entière de cette élite. Grâce à sa force, son talent et sa puissance, elle est parvenue à entrer dans ce cercle fermé. Ses dispositions dans l'art de la magie noire sont telles que la maître lui-même lui a appris les subtilités de cette magie ésotérique.

Et grâce à cela, plus personne ne peut lui résister.

Le monde lui appartient.


End file.
